Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 19 Page 2
Gohan was hanging out in the Owlery the next evening, the only place where he could be alone most of the time during the day. He was currently thinking about all of the stuff he had learned since the winter break. What Piccolo said about the monster might be a snake, the diary, no new leads; this was all so wrong and confusing in his mind. Gohan could here people leaving the Great Hall, talking and laughing, having a good time. Gohan smiled, “They all lead such normal lives, well, as normal as it gets for them anyway. They have no idea of the dangers that could be waiting for them in the halls.” Gohan turned, walking around the Owlery seeing the many types of owls that lived there. “Okay, so let’s think.” Gohan continued, “Whatever this thing is may be a snake, since Harry and I are the only ones that we know of that here a voice before the attacks. But even if it is or isn’t, how’s it getting around? Whatever it is can’t be small, it definitely doesn’t sound small. But, it may explain why no one has seen it at all, if the monster is small. Nevertheless, at the moment what concerns me most is that book. How can it be generating an energy signal? Only living things can do that, and although it isn’t exactly like ki, it’s practically the same. Maybe it’s just something like Ron said; magic books have weird powers and traits or something.” He reached underneath his robes, and pulled out the four star Dragonball. He put the string around his neck, and let the ball dangle on the end of the string. It was showered with light in the pale moonlight and glowed, as if it were with its fellow Dragonballs, waiting for Shenron to appear and grant a wish. He then started walking out of the Owlery, saying, “I wish you were here dad, I could really use your help with this one.” …………………………………………………………………………………………….... Time passed, and Gohan and the others still had not found anything new about Riddle. Hermione was released, and Gohan and the others were happier than they could ever remember when she said she now had no cat-like features at all on her being. Gohan was told that while he was in the Owlery, Hermione tried to uncover any hidden writing in the book, but had failed in her attempt. Gohan and Harry kept the diary between their beds in a cabinet between their beds. Gohan wrote to Dende, asking if he knew anything about this Riddle guy, but he said that he wasn’t a guardian fifty years ago. He’d ask Piccolo, but said it would take some time since it’s a lot harder for Piccolo to dig up memories when he wasn’t even around when Kami was guardian. They saw the shield that Ron had talked about, but nothing other than it saying Riddle did a special service to the school was on it. But luckily, they had found another award to Riddle which was a medal for Magical Merit, as well as his name on a list of old Head Boys. The Heir of Slytherin hadn’t attacked for a while, and people were calming down a bit. Gohan couldn’t think of why the attacks had stopped. Nobody had ever seen the monster or the attacks happen, and no one knew where the Chamber of Secret’s entrance was, so why stop? Harry and the others thought otherwise; they thought it was getting riskier to open the Chamber, since people would be more alert now. It doesn’t matter how aware people are of the situation, they’ll never stop the monster or the Heir until they know where the Chamber is and what the monster may be. Gohan thought to himself. Some people though had believed that they knew who the Heir was, either Gohan or Harry. Ernie Macmillan, for example, still didn’t trust either Harry or Gohan ever since the Duel Club and his distrust was just one of many who believed they were not to be around. Some people thought Harry was the Heir and it was a coincidence Gohan could speak to snakes (since Gohan had no experience with dark wizards or any sort of magic as far as they knew). But what was strange was that everybody thought Harry was involved while half the people in the school believed Gohan had nothing to do with it. Hermione thought, “It may be because it’s well known that, since you were a late starter Gohan that people know or assume that you’ve had no experience with magic your whole life. They may find it extremely hard to believe that, in there mind you’re this boy who just learned he’s a wizard while Harry stopped an extremely powerful dark wizard when he was a baby and no one knows how he did it.” Harry groaned, “Great, more accusations and news revolving around my childhood. This is just what I needed.” Hermione added hastily, “But that doesn’t mean every person will believe you’re innocent Gohan. I heard some 1st years in the Common Room saying they would curse you outside Professor Snape’s class because they think doing that’ll stop this madness.” Gohan smiled sadly, “That’s pretty complicated if you think about it. Snape hates Gryffindors so he’d be tempted to punish them if he saw them, but on the other hand he probably loathes me as much as you Harry, so 2 to 1 he’d punish me.” And sure enough, the next day Gohan saw a group of small boys looking at him from the corner of his eye. He also saw Snape walking from the dungeons towards his direction. Gohan thought for a second, and an idea came into his head. He then smirked. So they want to play games huh? Too bad this game is all about timing and speed, and no one is better at that then me. As the boys raised their wands in unison, shouting out different phrases and words, Gohan saw his chance. He saw the different colored jinxes and curses coming closer to him as they flew from the wands, and Gohan phased away, appearing in a hall not too far away. Gohan began walking towards Professor McGonagall’s classroom, with a small smirk on his face. He heard a thud, and assumed that the spells had hit the mark Gohan wanted… Professor Snape. Gohan didn’t know how badly the curses and jinxes had affected Snape, but he could hear Snape roaring with rage and anger all the way from Professor McGonagall’s class. Gohan’s smirk increased dramatically in size, knowing that Snape and those boys got what they deserved. ……………………………………………………………………………………………… Valentines Day arrived quite quickly for Gohan. There was still no news from Piccolo about Riddle, and Gohan and the others hadn’t found anything new on their own either. They had gone down to the Great Hall, where as usual people stared in amazement (and some in disgust) at Gohan’s amazing ability to eat in quantities not known to humans. Gohan looked around the table at the front, and noticed something rather unusual. Gohan asked his friends “Do the teachers look a little more annoyed than usual?” They all looked in that direction, and agreed that they did in fact look that way. Professor McGonagall looked as if Gryffindor lost the House Cup, Snape (who was a little pale, maybe because of the incident Gohan had caused) looked like Lockhart had just embarrassed him in front of students, and many others were blank faced. The only one not sad or disappointed at all was Professor Dumbledore, with his usual smile on his face. Hermione wondered, “Now how could they be so disturbed on Valentines Day?” Ron replied grimly, “I think I know, and I sympathize with them.” Hermione requested, “What is it then?” Harry pointed to the left of Snape, “Look at the only person not troubled over there.” They looked again, and saw Lockhart beaming to students, waving his hand at them. Ron said, “This is bad. This is really bad.” Hermione asked, “How could this be bad?” Gohan replied, eyeing Lockhart with irritation, “If all the other teachers (excluding Dumbledore) look like they were just denied their paycheck and Lockhart is happy, then something horrible is about to happen. And then as if hearing him, Lockhart then got up out of his chair and approached the podium where Dumbledore made his announcements. He was telling everyone happy Valentines Day, and said he thanked the forty six people “so far” (at hearing this, Gohan muttered, “I wonder how much more hot air he’s got in his head to blow out.”) who gave him Valentines. He then said he had a gift for everyone, and out from nowhere these little guys with wings and harps were running around in every direction. Lockhart explained that they were cupids, and would be delivering them their Valentines to them, and went on saying something about Snape and Love Potions (at this remark, Snape’s expression turned venomous) and Enchantment Charms and Professor Flitwick (who looked very much embarrassed at this remark.) As they were getting up to leave the Great Hall, Gohan noted, “I’m not surprised when I say this, I think that Lockhart is the most feminine man in the entire universe (he thought And that’s saying a lot since I had been forced to meet Frieza so many years ago). The day passed, with the dwarf things coming into the classes handing out Valentines to people (which really aggravated the teachers). And surprisingly, the dwarves always came into Gohan and the other’s classes more than 5 times every half an hour. Apparently, Gohan was really popular at school, specially speaking about the all the girls there. From 1st years to a few 7th years, girls were giving Gohan candy, valentine’s cards they made themselves, and even a couple of stuffed animals. Ron looked stunned as another dwarf left History of Magic, “How do you do that? You must have every girl in the school sending you stuff every minute!” Gohan grinned, looking very much like his father, “I guess I have that kind of effect on people. It’s not that big of a deal.” Harry and Ron looked at each other, amazed a guy would say it isn’t a big deal to have girls sending him gifts. As they left for charms, Gohan heard voices saying in unison, “Oy, Gohan Son!” Gohan and the others turned around, and saw three dwarves heading towards him with there arms carrying stacks of letters and candy. “OH NO! Not again!” Gohan cried. He then turned to the others, “I’ve got to go. Later!” He turned around and started running down the hall, away from the dwarves. He heard one of them say, “Come back here!” Gohan screamed, “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Gohan sensed them running after him, and decided to increase his speed so they couldn’t keep up. It was not to a very high speed like at the Quidditch game, but because he really wanted to get away, he was almost a blur. He raced for about five minutes, dodging dwarves that wanted to give him stuff, and then he sensed that he was about to meet up with Harry and Ron again. Harry slowed down, and then completely stopped running, and walking slowly toward them, since he was a good few minutes ahead of the dwarves. He saw Harry with his wand out pointing to Malfoy, and in the crowd was a dwarf, Percy, Ron, and a group of 1st years including Ginny. He saw Malfoy sneer at Ginny, “I don’t think Potter liked your Valentine much!” He saw Ginny bust into tears and running into her next class. Malfoy walked off with a victory on his face. Whatever happened, Malfoy had no right to say what he did. Ron pulled out his wand to Malfoy but Harry pulled that arm down. Gohan walked beside Ron and Harry, glaring at Malfoy behind his back as he walked slowly down the hall. Gohan turned to Harry, “What happened?” Harry replied, “Long story, but the short version is I got a Valentine from Ginny, Malfoy had the diary, I got it back and he made Ginny cry.” Ron snarled, “Man would I love to hit Malfoy with any curse that comes to mind now.” Gohan smirked, “No, leave that to me.” Gohan pointed his finger towards Malfoy, the tip glowing bright gold. He then said, “Happy Valentines Day Malfoy.” A small energy beam erupted from his finger, about the size a person’s pointy finger, and gold colored. It hit Malfoy right in the butt, causing to yelp out in surprise and pains, making him drop all of his books and other stuff. People around them were laughing hysterically, and what made it perfect was it happened so fast Percy didn’t see it at all. Malfoy turned on his heel, his eyes glaring daggers directly towards Gohan, knowing he had done it. He then walked off furiously, rubbing his rear end vigorously nonstop. As the only remaining people left for class, Harry grinned, “Nice one Gohan.” Ron added, “You are officially the best kid in the whole school.” Gohan smiled, “It was nothing, anything to help a friend and embarrass Malfoy in any way possible-” The dwarf that was there then cut in, “Oy, did you say your name’s Gohan?” Gohan saw him pull out a bunch of Valentines, and the other dwarves catching up to him. Gohan made a noise between a moan and groan, “Come on! Can’t they leave me alone?!” He then started running everywhere he could run to, with the dwarf’s right on his tail. Harry and Ron laughed extremely hard seeing this happen in front of them. They stopped when they saw Hermione running down the hall carrying a book with her. Harry asked as she came up, “What’s up Hermione?” She said, “You really need to see this. Remember the guy Gohan said trained him when he was young, “Piccolo”? Well read this.” She thrust into Harry’s arms a book titled Demons and Evil Spirits of the 20th Century. Ron questioned, “Big deal. What’s this got to do with Gohan?” She pointed to a paragraph underneath what looked like a green vampire (fangs and long fingernails), with antennae and what looked like fighting clothes. It read: Of the numerous dangerous demons that are known to inhabit the world today, none is as worse than the evil and cruel King Piccolo, “The Demon King”. It is said this demon had an entire army of other demon spawn at his feet, and he had powers that were not matched by any wizard or muggle, some even say his powers rivaled or were beyond those of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His martial arts skills and demonic power was so great that he was never killed, merely sealed in a bottle by a man known as Master Mutiato, a muggle who was also a master martial artist in his own right. He created the Evil Containment Wave, a technique that uses a person’s life energy into a blast in order to seal a great evil into an object unless it is released. However, it is very difficult to do this technique, and even if you were to successfully do it is most likely that you would die. Unfortunately, he was released fro his prison in this time, and was as unstoppable as ever. He was soon defeated and destroyed soon after by a young boy known as Goku Son, whose power was too much for the tyrant. Years later he returned again, even more powerful than before, and this time to participate in the world famous World Martial Arts Tournament, where he was once again defeated by Goku Son, but his power overwhelmed the Demon King. It is said that he is still alive, and seeks revenge against his rival Goku Son. Chapter 20 Category:Fan Fiction